


Never Alone

by Virus_Tripped



Series: (DISCONTINUED) The Difference [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virus_Tripped/pseuds/Virus_Tripped
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virus was always there. Even when he didn't want him, Virus was there. Not always how he wanted him, but always how he needed him. Virus was his only constant. His only real reason in life. Because with Virus around he was never alone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Alone

**Author's Note:**

> My first published work on Ao3 I haven't given this much time and it hasn't been edited so if there are any mistakes do feel free to point them out. I'm very sleep deprived also so this may end up being utter bullshit but maybe it'll be good (?)
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this short drabble and let the soothing thoughts of Trip lull you into a dream like state.

_Emotions..._

_such petty things. They always get in his way, even though he doesn't show it. He's almost as good at this as Virus. And yet, he isn't. He can't even compare to Virus. He is far more human than Virus, and yet, Virus is the one who can't control himself once he lets go._

trip didn't need to let go or fight to keep in control. He purposefully kept control on a need to know basis. He knew how to play it safe when Virus was looking. And when he wasn't? well, when Virus wasn't looking, he fell apart. Completely destroyed. And if he couldn't fix himself, Virus always did instead. Virus was always there to fix him, even if he wasn't nice about it. He wasn't nice about anything. Virus didn't like him, that much he knew, but maybe what he did know wasn't what was true. That's what he hoped anyways. 

 

* * *

 

When they first met, even when they were snot-nosed brats, Virus didn't like him. He never had. Trip didn't mind though. Because at least he still put up with him. At least, after everything that they'd gone through, Virus still put up with him. Trip couldn't imagine a world without Virus. He couldn't. Virus was his only constant, because even Virus needed someone, and who didn't love someone who was pathetically, maniacally obsessed with them? Virus was no exception to this so he put up with everything Trip could think of to annoy and anger him. Sometimes he got violent, but Trip didn't mind, because even though he rarely got Virus the way he wanted him, he always got him how he needed him. 

 

There was one way that Trip craved Virus. One way he needed him. And Virus wouldn't let him have him. Trip wondered what Virus was like drunk. Would he let down his guard? Would he let Trip have him?

 


End file.
